


The Incubus and Aura Reader

by LadyoftheKnight349



Series: LFC Craziness [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Incubus Lionel Messi, M/M, Soulmates, evryone in football has a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: After being knocked out of the Champion's League in 2015, James Milner saw Lionel Messi's aura out on the pitch and knew instantly the FC Barcelona Skipper wasn't who he appeared to be.Yet, these two players from two rival teams in two different leagues are actually soul mates, never mind James didn't expect his to be a literal demon...an Incubus demon to add as well...
Relationships: James Milner/Lionel Messi
Series: LFC Craziness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622359





	The Incubus and Aura Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is was going to be a chapter in my main story 'Is Liverpool F.C. just crazy?', but I wrote a draft up and it didn't make sense for this to be in what's a chat-fic. So I deleted that draft and this is the result of when Leo and James explain to Caoimhin and Ox what Leo is and how the two met and fell in love back in James' Man City days.
> 
> Also, you won't believe how many pages of research I had to do to get this smutty little thing out of my head, there's some angst with Leo thinking he doesn't deserve Millie, but there's a happy ending though :)

"Hey Millie, didn't you and Leo say you'd eventually tell me and Caoimhin how you both met?" James looked alarmed at his husband, Leo shrugged " we did promise" the Argentine Barcelona Skipper told James "Ox, it's hard. It's also why I got a weird bite mark on my neck" James said, nodding to the marking on his neck that Caoimhin had once asked him about "so..." the younger Irish goalkeeper asked, James and Leo looked at each other as they began to explain to their 'children' about that fateful day they properly met and fell in love with the other

* * *

_**Trudging down the tunnel of the Etihad, James was cursing himself with the result of the game, City was out of the league faster than Liverpool lost their chances to get the Premier League, he caught Kun laughing gently with Messi as he passed his teammate, but that was to be expected since he and Messi were best friends on the Argentine National team and James had not long hung up his International boots after the disaster that was the 2016 Euros defeat to Iceland. That match had been the humiliation of England and Hodgson hadn't long resigned afterwards, it had been harder on Wayne who was getting to International retirement age himself.** _

_**Kun nodded towards him and Messi smirked at him, now James was wary of what his teammate had planned for him with the Barcelona Captain "Kun..." He glared, Kun smirked and shrugged as he walked off and left a very wary James Milner with a smirking Lionel Messi making the City midfielder afraid for himself now, even though Leo was over a head and shoulders shorter than him. But James felt something off with Leo that put the Yorkshireman on edge, he had always been able to see others auras, but Leo didn't exactly have a human aura. Leo stalked towards him and yanked him into an empty room and locked the door behind them, James backed against the wall, actually now afraid of the Argentine striker, Leo grinned again and James saw sharp teeth being shown and Leo's normally friendly brown eyes, that James always denied in front of anyone, he found adorable were as red as his blood "what the hell are you, Messi?" James looked at the Argentine "what do you think, Milner, hmm..." Leo stalked to him as James backed up and stumbled over his own feet, falling onto the floor on his ass as Leo then pounced on him, pinning his wrists to the floor.** _

_**James struggled to free himself, the little shit was stronger than he looked, but how the hell was he holding James in place with only one hand? It didn't make any sense, James knew as he looked closely at Leo's aura while he tried to free himself that Lionel wasn't human in any kind of way "still trying to figure me out,** _ **Amour _?" Leo purred in James' ear "you're a demon..." Leo smirked into James' neck "very good,_ amour _, but what kind of demon?" Leo's voice was becoming slightly feminine "you're..." James recalled a rumour Adam had told him about Messi last time they were on International "_** _reckon he's a demon, Millie. Not one of the normal ones, but an Incubus that can change his gender to a female and back **" "...an Incubus" Leo pulled back so James could see a beyond beautiful woman with a softer version of Leo's features "bloody hell..." James groaned, man or woman, Leo was just fucking hot. Leo nuzzled his neck and moved to his lips, softly kissing him while grinding herself into him, James grew hard as he felt Leo grunt when he grabbed her waist "fucking hell, why me, Messi..." "Leo, James. Just Leo" she shushed him, fondly kissing him as James felt her change back to his normal form and felt Leo's own hard cock pressing into his own, making the City midfielder groan.**_

_**Leo couldn't believe his luck, he was finally getting his real mate after Antonella left him for a Succubus and left him with three children to raise on his own, all Leo needed to do was to bite James' neck, marking him as his mate...but he couldn't. James lay on the floor looking up in concern as Leo pulled away with his blood-red eyes filling with black tears "I can't do this to you, James" Leo sobbed, James pulled himself up so he was leaning against a bench, not caring his back would complain later on "what's wrong, Leo? Tell me,**_ **amour _" Leo looked up with sorrow and heartbreak in his eyes at the man who was his soulmate "I can't mark you, even though you are my mate. The one I am to spend the rest of my life with" James was upset by this revelation, he had hoped Leo liked him the same way James did, but to hear this almost broke his heart "Leo..." "I don't want to ruin your life when you clearly have someone you love, someone who is not me" that comment made James a little angry "how can you say that, Leo? Of course there's someone I love, he's sat on my lap and telling me he doesn't deserve me" Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing. James Milner, the one who he had been an ass to, his soulmate, actually wanted him in his life?_**

**_"Leo, I love you and I knew I was supposed to be with you since the moment I saw you on the pitch in person, that's how my aura gift works" James said, kissing Leo passionately, Leo's claws traveled up James' shirt, gently scratching his broad six-pack when James gently took hold of his wrists and made him stop "James..." "not here, Leo. Not in The Etihad. I want you to claim me, but at our home here in Manchester" James kissed him, getting up and pulling his mate to his feet again, Leo pressed against James' chest and James leaned down to kiss him "I promise, meet me at home" he said, having to go back with his team. Leo left with Gerard and his teammates while James was with Kun and their teammates._**

* * *

**_Later on as James was making himself some tea and doing some unfinished housework, he felt a familiar lust wash over him, knowing this time what it was, he felt a pair of arms with claws wrap around his waist "Leo..." he grinned, smiling as he saw the Incubus smiling up at him with sharp white teeth "I found you,_ amour _, I believe I deserve a reward" Leo purred, his tail flicking behind him "what'd you want, Leo?" James smirked, one of Leo's claws traced James' growing cock and made the Yorkshire native groan and thrust into the Incubus' hand "you in bed with me" Leo purred, James knew what he meant as he kissed Leo and lifted him in his arms, Leo wrapped his legs around James as James carried them both up to James' master bedroom. He still had his ex-wife's vanity which Elaine never bothered to collect after they divorced, but he knew Leo in his female form would love it as James dropped him on their bed and crawled over him, kissing his mate passionately._**

**_Leo grabbed James' arms and used his strength to flip them over so the smaller man was straddling his mate "which do you want me, James? Male or female?" Leo looked at him "how you are now, love" James grunted, Leo was rocking on his hardened cock and James couldn't help wanting Leo to ride him. Leo stripped his shirt off and almost tore James' night top off as he then undid his jeans and threw them off so Leo was only in his boxers before climbing back onto James "love,_ _hurry up" James was getting more worked up as Leo's pheromones were getting him more and more horny "in you or on your delicious cock?" Leo purred "fucking hell, Leo. Ride me will you, you demonic bastard" Leo stripped himself of his boxers and pulled James' pajama pants off so he was exposed to his mate "last chance,_ amour _, once I claim you, you can't leave me" James gave him a hard glare "Lionel Messi, I want to spend the rest of my damn life with you" thankfully, Leo didn't need to work himself open and swiftly sat himself on James' hard cock, making the Englishman curse in pure pleasure._**

**_Leo smiled down at James, who had his hands around his waist and his beautiful doe-brown eyes closed in pleasure, Leo began rocking on James as he also began thrusting himself into Leo "Jesus, Leo. Didn't know how fucking lucky I was gonna get" Leo's eyes welled with black tears again, but these were tears of love and happiness. Most Incubi couldn't have a relationship due to their overactive sex drives, but here Leo was, with his mate and James was willingly giving himself to the demon that was Lionel Messi. Both were moving faster now and getting closer to their orgasms "this will hurt, James..." Leo got out before his instincts made him bite down on the juncture between James' neck and shoulder, his blood mixing with the venom in Leo's saliva to bind the mortal with him, thus making Leo a mortal demon once more. The bite didn't hurt as much as James was expecting, but it made him come in Leo and Leo was tipped over the edge as well, both laying together on James' bed in a sticky mess. Leo looked at James' bloody shoulder and gently licked the blood off, healing the wound from infection as well "does Pep know about you?" James asked "he does, but stays away from me" Leo said, looking upset after his mentor turned on him because of his nature "you know I'll never leave you" James assured him, kising him as Leo nuzzled the mark on James' shoulder "I know,_ amour _. I know."_**

* * *

"Whoa, so you're a demon, Dad?" Caoimhin looked at Leo, Alex looked aghast "Ox..." "It's just hard to take on, guess that's why we had an issue playing against Barcelona during the Champion's league" she shrugged, Leo looked upset his 'daughter' was rejecting him because of what he was born as "dad, c'mon. I can't hate you" Alex was a little taller than her 'Dad', but she adored him more than anything in the world and couldn't hate him to save her life. She just hugged him close and let him know through her actions she loved him more than her club and country "you've been there for me when my Dad couldn't be, that's why he respects and likes you the way he does, you look after his only daughter" she assured him with a broad smile, Leo sniffled and looked up at Alex, black tears staining his eyes. James couldn't believe how well it had gone, he was sure Caoimhin and Ox would run off when they learned what Leo really was.

Later on when they were asleep in bed, Leo was curled up purring against James' side as he was watching some hi-lights of Leo's games in La Liga "James" James looked at his husband "yeah?" "Why did you marry me?" James sighed and knocked the TV on mute "Leo, I love you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. It was easier to marry you now since it's 2020 and no-one really cares if someone's gay or bi anymore" James assured, kissing him. They had been together for five years before James knelt on one knee after the Super Cup match in Istanbul and asked Leo to marry him, it was the best night of James and Leo's lives, for James he was in the historic stadium where Steven had lifted the Champion's League trophy fourteen years prior and fourteen years on from that miraculous night, Hendo lifted the UEFA Super Cup in that very stadium. Istanbul was virtually another home for Liverpool F.C., two trophies and two English skippers had lifted the silverware there for their beloved reds. One born in Liverpool and the other born in Sunderland, both captains of the proud Merseyside reds.

Kloppo had been there with Guardiola, James and the team couldn't have been happier for their boss, he had the man he adored more than anything in the world and Pep had overcame his fear of what Leo was when he saw how happy James and Leo were with their two 'children' running to them and leaping on Leo in joy. Although they were no longer married, Jurgen and Ulla kept a close friendship as his son Marc was close to his former step-mother and Jurgen wanted her in their children's lives still, all the Klopp children loved their father's boyfriend like another father and Ulla was just happy seeing Jurgen with Pep and giving him the same smile he had given her all the years they were married, like the sun rose and set on the Catalan.

"Leo, that reminds me" Leo looked up at James with red yes "can Incubi have children with mortals?" Leo gave him a look "how do you think I had three children with Antonella?" "I meant with me" Leo shrugged "I don't know, James. It's never been done before, an Incubus has never fell in love and married a mortal" James gave a smirk that Leo knew he was in for a ride again "shouldn't we find out?" James pinned him to the couch and smirked over him, grinning broadly as Leo shifted into a woman in front of him. God, he loved it when Leo did that, he was _beautiful_ as a man or a woman, but what they wouldn't expect was for Leo to actually have children with James and for Alex and Caoimhin to love being older siblings to their twins, Kayla and Luca.

**Author's Note:**

> I had been reading a lot of Incubi/Succbi fanfictions with Harry Potter and this is my first attempt at an explicit smut fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed it, pardon the random pairing of Leo and James. They have met a few times before James became Liverpool's vice-captain and Millie does respect the Barca skipper like Leo also respects Millie.


End file.
